what sky can do for you
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketika kaujatuh cinta, langit mungkin bisa melakukan beberapa hal untukmu. / future!canon / trade fic with pindanglicious /


**what sky can do for you  
****Disclaimer**: Kagerou Days © Jin (shizennoteki-P). Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Kano Shuuya/Kido Tsubomi. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: future!canon. trade fic with pindanglicious

_(Ketika kaujatuh cinta, langit mungkin bisa melakukan beberapa hal untukmu.)_

* * *

Kalau semua orang di muka bumi punya prinsip tentang komitmen yang sama, mungkin saat ini, Kido akan berhenti menyapu debu di sekitar kaki Kano yang tertidur duduk di atas sofa dan kemudian menepuk pipi pemuda itu untuk berucap, "Apa kau tertarik untuk menikah denganku?"

Saat membayangkan hal tersebut, Kido berniat untuk mematahkan gagang sapu di genggamannya. Jika uang yang dia punya cukup untuk membeli yang baru, tentu dia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi semuanfik apapun menutupinya, dia tidak bisa mengelak dan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia memang **menginginkan** itu.

Seto dan Mary sudah meninggalkan mereka karena mereka telah menikah sekitar ... satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Kido tidak ingat tanggalnya. Kalender mereka pun sudah ketinggalan era, masih terpajang dengan tampilan empat bulan yang lalu. Kido hidup untuk bekerja dan sambil melanjutkan sekolah ke bangku kuliah, bukan untuk memperhatikan tanggal. Kano juga bukan orang yang peduli akan hal itu.

Kido berhenti menyapu lagi. Mengingat soal tanggal membuatnya ingin mengingat kembali umurnya. Berapa, persisnya? Dua puluh atau dua puluh satu—oh, iya. Kido ingat. Dua puluh dua setengah. Pantas saja keinginan untuk mengikat diri dengan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Naluri alamiah manusia untuk berkembangbiak, kalau dibahasakan secara ilmiah. Sudah ada banyak orang seusia dia yang menikah, apalagi kalau melihat Seto. Tapi masalah utamanya; dari seluruh orang yang memiliki kemungkinan, kenapa harus Kano?

Oh, Kido memang tidak bisa memilih. Hati, keadaan, dan lingkungan menjadi faktor utama mengapa Kano-lah yang menjadi _raja_ untuk harapan masa depannya. Terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan Kano pasti faktor pendukung dengan persentase terbesar. Pertolongan Kano yang tak bisa dia ingat satu per satu juga. Dan keadaan bahwa teman laki-lakinya amat sedikit menjadi alasan juga, sepertinya.

Apalagi, mereka tinggal satu atap. Bukan kehendak sepenuhnya, sebenarnya. Tetapi, mau apalagi? Uang kerja sambilan mereka cuma cukup untuk membayar makan dan keperluan primer lain. Mungkin menyewa satu flat baru bisa, tetapi Kido yakin dia harus membelah tubuhnya jadi dua dahulu, agar bisa bekerja pada dua tempat sekaligus supaya dapat uang banyak demi hal itu.

Untungnya, markas mereka jauh dari keramaian dan setidaknya itu bisa menghindarkan mereka dari prasangka negaatif.

Masalah kedua, yang tidak kalah menyebalkannya dengan si masalah utama; Kano bukan orang yang biasa terikat. Dia bebas. Kido tahu sifat yang itu.

Kano bisa berada di manapun yang dia mau tanpa terjerat dengan kehendak dan perintah siapapun. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan dia tak perlu persetujuan orang tentang ke mana kakinya akan mengarah atau pikirannya akan tertuju. Alasan-alasan itu membangun perangainya menjadi seseorang yang tak suka dijerat dengan suatu janji atau ketentuan.

Hingga, Kido pasti bisa menebak jawaban Kano jika dia menanyakan hal itu, seimplisit apapun caranya,

"Aku tidak biasa terikat~ aku bebas seperti angin yang mengalir~ aku tidak perlu seseorang untuk kuberi janji atau kujanjikan, karena pikiranku suka berubah-ubah bahkan tanpa kukendalikan~"

Kido nyaris mematahkan sapu itu lagi jika lupa bahwa dia bukan lagi anak enam belas tahun. Dia dua puluh lebih. Harusnya kontrol dirinya lebih berkualitas. Sayang, Kido kadang gagal mengusir naluri remajanya di dalam cangkang dua puluh dua tahunnya ini, yang membuat Kano kadang menjadi korban emosinya yang juga belum bisa dikendalikan seratus persen.

Setiap orang yang jatuh cinta pasti memerlukan peningkatan. Peningkatan level hubungan, utamanya. Oh, tidak, hampir semua aspek hidup juga begitu. Kido lupa akan hal tersebut. Memang benar, selalu ada bagian yang buta dari setiap orang yang jatuh cinta.

Kido benar-benar pusing.

Hujan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan berisiknya membuat dia tersentak dan luruhlah semua pikiran tadi. Jemuran!

Kido tidak menggerutu ketika mengambil semua cucian yang—untungnya—sudah kering itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali hujan, maka lantas apakah yang mengharuskannya menggerutu? Dia pun menaruh keranjangnya di teras markas, lantas memindahkan beberapa pot bunga ke tempat yang terkena hujan. Kasihan tanaman-tanaman itu, haus. Dan dia tidak selalu punya waktu setiap harinya untuk menyirami mereka.

Tepat saat dia meletakkan pot terakhir, Kano keluar.

Bahkan, melewatinya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pergi," jawab Kano enteng sambil menoleh.

"Ya ke mana?"

"Yaaah, aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan, Tsubomi-chan," Kano melirik seakan menjadi seekor rubah yang sedang menggoda mangsa sebelum melahapnya, dan panggilan nama itu adalah senjatanya.

"Kalau kaupergi karena ingin membeli makanan, aku sudah memasakkannya untuk kita."

Kata 'kita' itu sejenak membuat air liur Kido mengasam. Dia menelannya dengan susah payah. Arti kata itu entah kenapa terasa menjadi dalam di benaknya, belakangan ini.

"Oh. Oke. Nanti akan kumakan."

"Hah," Kido mendengus, "Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ketika kaupulang nanti, kau pasti beralasan, 'aku sudah makan'."

"Jangan sok-sokan bertaruh. Memangnya berani? Jangan lupa waktu aku iseng mengajakmu mencoba mesin judi, kau menamparku sampai aku terlempar," Kano tertawa kecil.

Nah, benar bukan? Di antara semua laki-laki yang mungkin saja ditaklukkannya dengan pesonanya sebagai gadis mandiri, dirinya jatuh pada lubang yang diciptakan Kano. Padahal, belum tentu Kano mau menangkapnya. Kano, Kano yang selalu menyebalkan di matanya, yang selalu berisik di telinganya.

"Hujan lebat, bodoh."

"Cuma hujan air, bukan hujan batu," Kano menjulurkan lidah, benar-benar berniat mengejek, "Lagipula, tuh, kau juga sedang berhujan-hujan."

"Bisa tidak kau bertingkah serius sekali saja dalam seminggu?"

"Aku sedang serius," Kano memasukkan tangan ke saku jaketnya, "Aku serius mau pergi."

"Susahkah bagimu untuk menjawab tujuanmu untuk orang sepertiku? Orang yang sudah kaukenal—"

"Berhenti membuat dirimu menjadi malaikat penjagaku, dan memandangku sebagai anak kecil, Kido Tsubomi."

Suasana mulai berubah, dan hujan tampaknya makin senang menari di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku bukan malaikat penjagamu. Itu terlalu tinggi. Aku hanya memastikan kau tidak akan berbuat hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri di luar sana dengan tindakan solitermu. Kau merahasiakan banyak hal, sok tahu seakan kaubisa hidup sendiri."

"Ini hidupku," Kano berbalik menghadap Kido dan mengerutkan kening. "Aku punya hal-hal yang bisa kuurus sendiri. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk itu."

"Oh."

"Ya."

Kido mengepalkan tangannya, kelopak matanya merendah, "Kalau dilihat dari caramu menyembunyikan banyak hal, kemungkinan banyaknya jumlah rahasiamu, kurasa aku memang **bukan siapa-siapa **untukmu."

"Sebenarnya, mungkin itu ada benarnya," Kano menyeringai kecil. "Saudara? Kurasa bukan. Semua orang tahu itu. Bahkan kalau kau mengembalikan Haruka menjadi Konoha lagi, dia pasti bisa mengatakan hal tersebut. Teman? Kau lebih sering menamparku, menyikut atau menonjok kalau kau sedang dalam _mood_ yang berbeda."

Kido mengambil pot yang terkecil dan melemparnya ke tembok di halaman markas sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan. Beberapa serpihan terhambur ke depan kaki Kano. "Pergilah sesukamu, Kano Shuuya. Berpikirlah bahwa aku tidak akan peduli akan kedatanganmu lagi."

Kano terkekeh pelan, "Ah, ya, ya, baiklah. Aku pergi. Selamat siang, Tsubomi-chan," dia masih menyeringai ketika nama itu disebut, dan kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

Langit tidak akan pernah mau tahu kau menaruh hati pada siapa, hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menurunkan hujan saat kau butuh topeng ketika menangis. Ya, langit sedang menopengi Kido dengan hujannya sekarang.

Sayang, kebencian terlalu lemah untuk membuat kasih sayang mengalah.

Kalaupun kuat, kebencian butuh waktu.

Seribu tahun masih terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkannya. Buktikan saja. Kido harus mengakui itu, Tuhan sudah menerapkan hukum itu untuk hatinya. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kido masuk ke rumah sambil membanting pintu, mengabaikan kemungkinan kerusakan.

* * *

Jikalau bukan karena sinar matahari sore yang menyengat dan oranye, mungkin Kido akan tidur sampai besok pagi di atas sofa itu. Dia refleks menutup matanya ketika diserbu pilar cahaya yang menembus jendela. Terlalu menyilaukan. Dasar musim peralihan. Hujan lebat sekian jam tidak menjamin bahwa matahari tidak akan muncul lagi sampai esok hari.

Ketika dia sudah menyesuaikan diri dan duduk dengan benar, pintu yang didorong menariknya pada kenyataan.

"Oh, hai, Kido!"

Kido berdiri sambil memunguti pakaian yang belum sempat dilipatnya karena terlalu murung untuk melakukannya tadi—dia menangis sampai tertidur—dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kano.

"Pergi kau!"

"Ow, ow—"

Satu pakaian dilempar lagi. Dua. Tiga.

"Keluar! Keluar! Pergi dan jangan pernah pulang lagi!" Kido masih melempari pakaian kepada Kano yang tidak bergeming. Dia merasa beruntung karena cucian kali ini banyak, walau sebelumnya dia amat mengeluhkannya.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu—ow, owww—tolong dengarkan aku dulu~"

Wajah Kano tidak menampakkan rasa bersalah sama sekali, dan Kido tidak tahu penipuan macam apa yang diterapkan padanya siang ini. Dia kehabisan pakaian untuk dilemparkan, dan pot bunga cukup jauh dari jangkauannya, sementara Kano sudah semakin dekat.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan kekacauan tadi siang? Apa yang ditemuinya di luar hingga dia bisa kembali ke rumah seperti Kano usia tiga belas tahun yang belum mengenal definisi asli 'dosa'?

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan orang yang tidak menganggapku sebagai apa-apa?" geram Kido, namun matanya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Air mata. Kido benci sekali keadaan ini. Tidak bisakah dia kuat setiap saat? Segalanya akan hancur jika dia menangis dan meruntuhkan tembok kekuatannya.

Kano merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan menempelkan dua ikat bunga lili ke tubuh Kido. "Ingat hari ini? Ulang tahun kakakmu, hm? Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi simpanlah untuk besok karena sore ini aku akan mengajakmu ke makam kakakmu."

"... Apa ...?"

Kido mematung. Tunggu, tanggal berapa ini?

Akhir musim panas. 31 Agustus.

Sial. Dia melupakan tanggal penting.

"Sial kau. Sial kau," Kido menonjok bahu Kano berkali-kali, bergantian kiri dan kanan. Dia terpaksa menunduk, dia tidak akan membiarkan Kano melihat wajahnya sekarang. "Sial, kau," bisiknya lagi, "Setidaknya kaubisa bilang tujuanmu tanpa perlu—" Kido tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan diganti dengan desisan, karena dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal pada keadaan. Kesal pada Kano.

"Kalau begitu, bukan kejutan namanya, bodoh."

Biasanya, Kido tak akan membiarkan Kano memanggilnya bodoh atau sebuah sikutan di tulang rusuk akan menjadi bayaran. Namun kali ini, pikiran Kido terlalu berkabut untuk sekadar memerintahkan sebuah tonjokan.

Kano, iya, Kano, di antara semua orang yang berkeliaran di atas bumi, melakukan hal ini untuknya? Mengingat hal yang sakral untuknya, peringatan untuk seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dahulu, yang tidak seharusnya dia lupakan?

Namun malah Kano yang mengingatkannya kali ini.

"Kau bodoh, Kano—bodoh, bodoh—"

Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan memungkinkan rentangan tangan Kano untuk melingkupi tubuh Kido—dan pemuda itu benar-benar melakukannya. Tak peduli bahwa saat dia melakukan itu, pukulan Kido pada pundaknya semakin keras. Kano hanya tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa, sampai akhirnya kemarahan Kido mereda.

"Eh, hei, rasanya memeluk Tsubomi itu menyenangkan," Kano mengelus punggung gadis itu, tak mengacuhkan juntaian ekor kudanya yang menjulur sampai setengah panjang tulang belakangnya. "Sepertinya kalau aku menikahimu, aku bisa sering melakukan ini. Memeluk seseorang itu ternyata benar-benar menenangkan."

Kido menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di jaket Kano. Dia menggumam, "Bodoh ..."

"Aku jarang memeluk seseorang ... apalagi dipeluk," suara Kano merendah. "Terakhir kali aku dipeluk ... mungkin oleh Ayano-_neechan_. Dan oleh ibuku," suaranya menjadi amat serak, "Mungkin waktu aku kecil. Sebelum usia empat tahun. Mungkin. Cuma 'mungkin'. Saat aku kecil sekali karena aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya."

Kido akhirnya membuka matanya. Satu hal yang dia sadari berikutnya: Kano tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi daripada perkiraannya. Ketika dia menunduk begini, dia pikir kepala mereka akan sejajar. Namun tidak. Dia bisa berdiri tegak dan menenggelamkan diri di pundak Kano tanpa susah-susah membungkuk.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kaumau," Kido berbicara dengan suaranya yang amat pudar. "Kalau kau suka memelukku, lakukan saja apa yang kau katakan di kalimat kedua."

Butuh waktu beberapa belas detik untuk Kano mencernanya, lalu ketika dia berhasil mengartikan itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berair mata, "Apa? Apa yang kudengar tadi? Ahahaha—Tsubomi melamarkukah? Aw—o-ow, iya, iya, jangan memukulku di perut begitu. Aku mengerti, kok, mengerti~"

Kano melepaskan pelukan itu, dan Kido menutup mulut rapat-rapat tanpa mau memandang Kano.

Kano merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di samping tubuh, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah~"

Dia mengatakan itu semudah meniup sehelai kapas. Padahal konsekuensi, makna dan bebannya mungkin lebih berat daripada berat seluruh kapas di muka bumi jika disatukan.

"Tsubomi-chan mau 'kan?"

Kido menutup mata sambil berkali-kali berkata dalam hati, _darah tolol, jangan mengalir ke wajahku, jangan, jangan—apapun itu, pokoknya jangan!_

"T-terserahlah."

"Yeaaah~ bagus!"

Kido memaksakan diri untuk mendongak karena dia rasa dia tak boleh selamanya menipu dirinya dan menekan kehendaknya sendiri. Kano usia dua puluh dua ada di depannya, dengan senyum seperti anak enam tahun. Lalu, katakanlah begini:

... ternyata hal lain yang bisa langit lakukan adalah mengusir awan-awan agar tak menghalangi sinar matahari yang bermaksud mempermanis senyuman orang yang disayangi.

Kido tidak bisa memaksa senyuman untuk tidak terbentuk di wajahnya.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: riinnnnnn maapkan tetehmu yang ngalay ini uhu semoga berkenan dengan tradefic yang kali ini _(:"3


End file.
